Akashi
Character Synopsis Akashi 'is a protagonist who appears in Azur Lane, usually assisting The Commander. She is the lead scientist and researcher of Azur Lane, being the one who studies the various occurrences across the world. Akashi is noted for her intelligence and ability to think outside the box compared to others. She has also earned a reputation for being stingy when it comes to business, not allowing anyone to scam her in any manner Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A. High 6-B to Low 2-C through Technology & Wisdom Cubes Verse: 'Azur Lane '''Name: '''Akashi '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown but persumbly late teens '''Classification: '''Scientist, Lead Researcher of Azur Lane, Sakura Empire-Aligned Ship, Cat-Ship Fusion '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Through Technology, Akashi has the following: Creation (Wisdom Cubes and many of Akashi's technology is capable creating objects from nothingness, including other Ships), Subjective Reality (Can manifest the thoughts, desires and ideas of humanity through both Wisdom Cubes and "Mantras"), Pocket Reality Manipulation ("Mantras" can create Mirror Seas and allow for manipulation of them), Reality Warping ("Mantras" can alter reality on a presumably universal scale, given they can effect entire Mirror Seas), Space-Time Manipulation, Blackhole Creation (Has access to Siren Technology as a result of Bismarck. With said technology, she was able to manifest similiar singularities to that of Sirens, whom of which can also alter space and time to achieve similar effects), Power Nullification (Mirror Seas can nullify the powers of those who come outside of reality. Additionally, this can just happen in general) *Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times), through Technology, Azur Lane can gain greater resistance to Siren-related abilities 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Akashi is capable of pulverizing WW2 era ships, a feat that would require this much energy. She can also reduce fighter jets and submarines to purely dust upon destruction). Through Technology, Akahi can reach levels such as 'Large Country Level '(Capable of creating technology that can replicate or even nullify the singularities produced by Sirens, of which were capable of threatening the existence of The Northern Union) to 'Universe Level+ '(The strongest technology that Akashi has and can create are Mantras, constructs capable of creating Mirror Seas in a similar fashion to The Sirens, with Mirror Seass themselves being entire universes as stated by The Sirens and Histoire. Additionally, she can draw power from these similar to normal Wisdom Cubes) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Akashi is comparable to ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Can easily pulverize WW2 eras ships and reduce airplanes to dust with just her basic attacks. Can harm ships that consistently endure bomb barrages from both planes and ships, with said objects doing no notable damage to the ships in question) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: '''Several meters through canons and missiles. '''Countrywide '''to '''Universal+ '''through Technology and Wisdom Cubes 'Intelligence: Supergenious '(Akashi is one of, if not the most intelligent person on Azur Lane, being capable of easily figuring out events that are happening with little to no clues. Can build complex machines and understand the inner workings of a ship or any technology she has an affinity with. Akashi can figure things out that even Sirens can't) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'Wisdom Cube: '''A metaphysical object that contains the thoughts, ideals and beliefs of humanity. This object is embodied in Ships and is their foundation. Additionally, Wisdom Cubes can be used offensively to achieve reality altering effects, such as creating things from nothing or making thoughts, fantasies, ideals and desires become reality *'Mantras: '''Mysterious technology mentioned by Akashi to exist across the world. This mysterious technology can be used by humanity to create their own mirror seas and manipulate their power to their content. This also allows them to replicate the abilities of The Sirens to some degree '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Logistics Repair: '''Passively heals Akashi every 35 seconds Gallery New Year Akashi.png|Akashi's New Year Skin Party Akashi.png|Akashi In Her Dress Event Akashi.png|Akashi During AzurCon Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Sakura Empire Category:Female Characters Category:Cats Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Information Analyzers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Technology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2